Oblivion Island
by LexZex
Summary: Welcome to television's most daring, exciting, angsty reality show ever! Oblivion Island! As our willing contestants take on challenges to win the grand prize of one million dollars, love, hatred, and back stabbing blossom into an everyday way of life.


**This chapter is pretty uninteresting...just some introductions. **

**The interesting thing about this story is that you, the readers, will get to participate. Every two chapters or so there will be a new challenge, and then elimination, and you get to decide who's eliminated. Just something I thought I'd try out. That means you people have to review. :3  
**

* * *

"Hello and Welcome to the angstiest, most dramatic, pointless show on the air ...Oblivion Island!" Larxene cleared her throat, and tapped on the microphone. "Yes, it's Namine and I on the island, waiting for our contestants to arrive. Ah! Here they come now!" The blonde woman threw her microphone at Namine, her smaller co-host. Namine caught the microphone with ease, and smiled, setting it down.

A boat parked on the dock, and a multitude of people stepped out. Larxene looked them over, and frowned. "What the HELL. Why is there only one other girl in this stupid show!?" She looked at the wine haired girl that was currently clinging to a brunette. Sighing, Larxene cast the thought aside and smiled. "Welcome contestants to Oblivion Island! Here you will all be competing for the Grand prize of One million dollars!" The eyes of the contestants sparkled, and a greedy smile crossed their features.

Larxene grinned, "Now, As I walk by everyone, state your name, age, and why you deserve the money. "First, you." She walked by a silver haired man.

The silver haired man cleared his throat and straightened, closing his eyes as he stared distinguishably into the cameras. "My name is Xemnas, I am 29, Superior to every person here, and I deserve the money because I am the most intelligent being known to mankind. Plus I'm utterly gorgeous."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "More like narcissistic. NEXT!"

The blonde woman stepped up to a man with silver and black hair in a ponytail. He was obviously a surfer by the board he held under his arm, and the way he had such a laid back disposition. "Th' name's Xigbar, my friend's call me Xiggy. I'm 24, and ready to PARTY!"

Next was a man with dreadlocks and the most shocking shade of violet eyes. He was lifting weights at the moment, and not paying much attention, though he spoke. "Name's Xaldin. 21. Like money." Larxene rose a thin eyebrow.

"My how...subtle." She continued to move down the isle.

A man with blonde hair stepped forward, closing his eyes as he pointed into the air prestigiously, lifting his nose into the air as he opened his mouth. "I'm, Vexen, and I'll be 38 in a few months. I'm a distinguished Scientist, and need the money to fund my research on the calibrations of-"

Larxene moved on, waving a dismissive hand at him. "Nobody cares."

The next was a man who was holding onto the hand of another young man. The taller man's hand completely engulfed the tiny one's hand. The tiny one spoke. "We're Lexaeus and Zexion, He's 19, I'm 15. We're both collecting money to become literature majors at Twilight University, then we're going to move in with each other, buy a large house, adopt three children, and legalize our marriage in Canada."

The taller man gave a soft smile as he looked down at his lover, "You got the order a bit mixed up, love," he said softly.

"Shut up," Zexion ordered, Lexaeus happily obliged, still smiling. He was just happy to be with Zexion. Larxene blinked, and moved, looking down in thought. She stopped in front of a blue haired male, and rose the microphone to him, looking up and demanding, silently, that he spoke.

"I'm Saix. I'm 21, and I like drinking and gambling....and sex." He looked at Xemnas and smirked, raising his eyebrows. Xemnas rose an eyebrow, and looked away, obviously confused by the gesture. Larxene snorted and moved down.

"I'm Axel and-"

"I'm DEMYX!" he blonde squealed, interrupting Axel. Axel looked at him and they stared for a long while, before turning back to the cameras.

"I'm Axel, and this is my little brother Demyx. I taught him everything he knows about picking up prostitutes!" the redhead said proudly.

Larxene blinked, "....All you do is have to say 'c'mere' and pay them."

"YOU'D KNOW!" Axel snorted, poking her in the shoulder.

"I guess I would since I'm looking right at one!" Larxene smiled, beginning to laugh. Everyone remained silent, staring at her, then looking amongst each other. The sound of crickets filled the air and everyone looked at Namine who was playing a cricket recording.

She walked over to Axel, and stood in front of him. "I guess I would since I'm looking right at one!" she yelled in response to his joke. Everyone burst into laughter, tears coming to their eyes as they held their sides. Larxene glared at them and yelled into her microphone to settle down. They did, still giving a small snicker here and there.

Demyx smiled, and pulled a small cue card from his front pocket, clearing his throat. "I'm Demyx, I'm 19, and I want to win, so I can buy prostitutes for my older, cooler, awesome older brother, Axel." He smiled widely, and put the card away, then blinked and though. "HEY WAIT!"

A refined looking, blonde man took the microphone into his delicate hands. He cleared his throat, and closed his eyes as he spoke. "I'm Luxord, Prince of Radiant Garden. And I'm here to win the money so I can rule the world!" he dropped the microphone and laughed maniacally.

Larxene blinked, slowly walking away. Next was a pink haired man, or...er...woman. No one really knew at this point. "And you are....?" Larxene inquired, pointing at him. The pink haired man looked at her, then away, then around, then down at himself.

"...Me?"

"YES YOU!" Larxene yelled, able to tell his gender by the deep octaves of his voice.

"Haha! Ohhhh! I'm Marluxia, I'm 19, and I want to win money so I can go to Botany school!" the pinknette giggled.

"Yeahh...of course you do," Larxene murmured, rolling her eyes. "And now for our last contestant.

The blonde was listening to his Ipod, looking absently into the distance. Larxene waited for him to talk, but he did not. She waved a hand in front of his face, and he remained in his trance. The Ipod must've been the problem, so she pulled one of the headphones out of his ear. He growled, and bit Larxene's hand.

Larxene jumped back, and sniffed, "And...those are the contestants," she said. "Tune in next time where we'll be establishing teams and starting our first challenge!"


End file.
